


Fountain of Youth

by AceyCamui



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Please Forgive me, Time Jump, You might cry, if you squint a little - Freeform, sess/rin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyCamui/pseuds/AceyCamui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventy years have passed.</p>
<p>(Edited 09/11/2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fountain of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Text in italics inside brackets refer to Sesshoumaru's thoughts and/or feelings. This is fairly old, so forgive me if it sounds a bit weird; it was written more than ten years ago.
> 
> (Edited 09/11/2016 for better readability.)

 

  
Fountain of Youth

 

She watches him move toward her with such elegance and grace that she can hardly believe it's been seventy years. Not a thing has changed about him. He still has beautiful, long, silver hair and his face is still unbelievably smooth. Time has not changed him. Time however, has not been as kind to Rin as it had been to Sesshoumaru.

She is old and wrinkled and can barely stand. Each breath takes so much energy as she sits in her rocker, watching him come closer; his movements so fluid, so controlled.

[It takes every last bit of will power to urge himself toward her. He doesn't want to face this.]

She thinks it's kind of funny in a way.

[He does not.]

She is old and he is young. Yet, he is so much older than she can even imagine and she is so young.

[Too young.]

Sometimes there were no answers to some things. Rin had realized that over the years.

[This Sesshoumaru was a logical man; questions had to have answers.]

"Rin." Her name is so plain, so simple, nothing but a name; but somehow, only Lord Sesshoumaru could make it sound so beautiful, so sophisticated, so elegant.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Her voice, her tone; it's no longer childish but more adult, more mature.

[She's an adult now, has been for a long time. She is not nine years old anymore.]

They hold each other's gazes for a moment—brown on gold, gold on brown—before she looks down at her slipper clad feet.

Seconds later, she looks back up at him and smiles. Sesshoumaru is reminded of the little girl she had once been, seventy years prior. Only seventy years.

When he looks at Rin, he realizes just how much time has changed her.

[Has it really been that long?]

Her eyes are the only youthful trait that remains, so soft and so brown. He can sense her sadness; smell her exhaustion. She is weak and death is approaching fast.

[Too fast.]

He stands in place, simply keeping her company and waiting, waiting for her just like he always has.

"I am old, my Lord," she states and glances down at her dry, leathery hands. She looks back up to see him acknowledge her statement with a tiny, polite nod.

"I am older," he replies and she smiles. Sesshoumaru feels uncomfortable as he is once again reminded of the little girl that was always at his side, not this old woman sitting before him.

"But you do not look it, my Lord." She sees the corners of his mouth twitch, attempting a small smirk and she is happy that she can still amuse her Lord.

[Quite an accomplishment, for only a human.]

She lowers her gaze to his knees and glances around. "Where is Jaken-sama?" She queries.

"Home."

"Oh." She frowns and takes a breath, having to summon all of her remaining strength just to do so. "I am dying, Lord Sesshoumaru." She says it so softly that she is at first doubtful that he has heard it. Of course he did, she reminds herself, he's a youkai. A powerful daiyoukai. He grows old, but shows no sign of age. His face is still smooth, still flawless, unmarred by the wrinkles that have been wrought upon her own. She shakes her head, still in awe at this man, this demon.

"I know," he replies and she bows her head with a small, sardonic smile.

[Too early.]

"I am sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru," she apologizes and he raises a slim, silver eyebrow, as if in question. "For being such a nuisance," she explains and he takes a step closer.

[Never.]

He does not protest or agree, just stands and watches her; cold, stoic, and emotionless. Rin knows better than this, however. "I am dying, my Lord," she repeats and leans back in her chair, feeling extremely drained.

"Death is life, Rin," he says and she smiles even if she doesn't quite understand.

"How old are you, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asks, her childish tone returning slightly and he looks at her evenly, as if wondering whether he should tell her or not.

[Too old.]

"Death is just the beginning of our eternal life, Rin. You should accept that," he says and she realizes he does not intend to answer her question. She is neither surprised nor shocked. Perhaps a little disappointed. She grows weaker, feeling herself fading. Sesshoumaru can sense it and a jolt of internal panic took hold of him.

[Not yet.]

She desperately grasps for her last ounce of energy, her one last ounce of strength. Taking a deep breath, she starts to talk, knowing that she will be gone soon and that these will be her last words.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she says fondly, voice thin; her breathing shallow and irregular, "you have always spoken in riddles." He smirks that not-smirk at her, almost a smile. She closes her eyes and sighs, relieved to know her Lord is with her. He has always been with her. "Lord. . .Sessh. . ." His eyes soften just a fraction and he watches as she takes a deep, ragged breath, struggling to hold on.

[Not yet, too early.]

"I shall stay with you until it's over."

"Th-thank you. . .Lord Sessh. . .oumaru. . ."

He does stay with her, he stays with her even after it's over, still unable to believe that he has just watched the little nine year old girl in an old woman's guise pass away.

[It's over. . .?]

His chest aches and he's not sure why. He eventually walks out of the small hut and into the night, continuing to drink from the fountain of youth.


End file.
